muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Doozers (series)
News, sort of Well, I updated the page since for the first time since 2009, there's an announcement... but it's really more of the same. It says production will start this month, but of course they said it would start back in 2010. The press release even makes clear that the series hasn't been sold to anyone yet, they're seeking international broadcasters and still taking it to the industry cons. I've put it back "in development" for now, since that's sort of the case, but given our past issues with perpetually changing and tagging articles like this, I'm not so sure. It would still be an "unfinished TV show" and signs aren't too promising (possible PR boost from Fraggle news and the general Muppet resurgence/Sesame movie/etc. being the main potential differences this time), and as I said it boils down to two statements: that we're going into production this time (really!) and that we're still trying to sell the thing. So, keep in dev and watch, or have it as unfinished until we get a "Hey, what do you know, we actually *did* start production" release (which even then could mean anything, but it sure beats "We're planning to")? -- Andrew Leal (talk) 18:32, July 4, 2012 (UTC) :I don't think we should even bother. It'll just be another 365 days and we'll take it out again. This is lame even for a Henson Co announcement; they made a bigger deal out of the Happytime Murders a month ago. We should include the latest link, of course, but I think it can stay in Unfinished rather than just wait for it to run out the clock. -- Danny (talk) 05:00, July 17, 2012 (UTC) ::Thanks, Danny. That's really what I wanted to do. I'd already recategorized it at that point, but it would be easier to keep in Unfinished. Plus other users are generally more anxious to pull something out of unfinished when something concrete (beyond "we're still trying to sell it") pops up, but In Development, even the most frequent users of us sometimes overlook something unless it's on our personal list, and we've gradually made our criteria for that more demanding when it comes to movies/TV shows with vague announcements versus books/videos with more concrete release schedules and less demanding production requirements. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 05:27, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Status According to Studio B Productions, the show is still in "active development", but has yet to reach production. I'm now questioning Studio B's involvement, as they weren't initially credited in news articles, they've never produced 3D animation (that I know, though they also do commercials), and they've never worked with Decode. There's always a first for everything, though. -- Zanimum 14:13, March 27, 2010 (UTC) : Studio B isn't involved, it's just a case the PR dude has two emails. -- Zanimum 15:03, March 29, 2010 (UTC) 1-year rule This project was announced on March 24, 2009...and in the past 365 days no new information has been released or surfaced; and this article has only had a handful of very minor edits since the initial press release on March 24th. Given the 1-year rule we've established for "in development" projects, should this be moved to "unfinished" now? -- Brad D. (talk) :Well, it was announced that the series would begin airing in 2010, I presume fall 2010. I would say we should wait until around then, but others may not. --Minor muppetz 23:36, March 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, the 1-year rule doesn't really apply here since it was announced to begin in 2010. and it's only March. —Scott (talk) 02:38, March 25, 2010 (UTC) :::We've talked about moving things like "Power of the Dark Crystal" and the "Fraggle Rock" movie to "unfinished" due to lack of news and other updates before when reported releases were. Are you suggesting that we should wait 1-year after the proposed release date with no updates; not simply 1-year with no news updates? -- Brad D. (talk) 03:07, March 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::As far as I know, Power of the Dark Crystal and the Fraggle Rock movie never had announced release dates. —Scott (talk) 03:15, March 25, 2010 (UTC) :::::There were never an official announcements, but estimates (at least years) have been mentioned by individuals in interview/events. And a release date has never really been announced for this either - the press release simply says they are "currently gauging broadcast interest and looking for presales to kick the project into full production by fall 2009 for a 2010 delivery." We don't even know if production started last fall or not. -- Brad D. (talk) 03:24, March 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I also noticed that Henson as since removed the press release announcing the series from their website. -- Brad D. (talk) 03:29, March 25, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Those are good points. You'd think that if they started production, we'd have heard about it. But there's been exactly no news since the day it was announced. —Scott (talk) 03:50, March 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Yeah, it's really another simple case of websites repeating stuff and an initial announcement being misinterpreted. In March 2009, it was announced and presented at MIP TV, which is an event to promote concepts and shows and sell them (I reworded the article which implied there was an actual screening of footage; all articles just mention that the show was being presented or "unveiled," and it contradicted the bit about test animation barely beginning). MIPTV and its sibling MIPCOM have over the years hosted thousands of concepts, most of which have died. Usually it was a good thing, and the concepts were from folks with more money than Jim Henson Company has (MGM touting "Pink Panther Babies," Paramount with a modernized Mighty Mouse, etc.) Other websites repeated the rough estimates as definite fact, one even claiming it was going to be produced in Canada (I can't figure out where that came from). And the wording does make it clear that they were basically trying to sell the concept in order to fund it ("Kick the project into full production"). As of now, which is not surprising with Henson, they seem to have moved on to other things, but if any actual news or life occurs, as always, we can recategorize. ::::::::As for the one year rule, we don't pull merchandise with a specific date announced far in advance simply because the announcement passed a year, but if the product failed to surface when announced. So when a specific estimate has been mentioned, it makes sense to wait until that estimate has passed (not a year after, just at that point, or close to it). Whenever we got around to discussing pulling Power of the Dark Crystal as we have several times, it was always way beyond the original estimate dates and with no other later dates mentioned (unless it was a vague "maybe blank year or blank" but I think it was already well beyond that by then, no dates at all. In this specific case there was no real promise, just a hopeful guess which hinged on the show actually being sold to broadcasters or licensees. So it fits every requirement to be unfinished (that CG Doozer is still cute, though). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 04:00, March 25, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Cool. Thanks, guys. —Scott (talk) 04:07, March 25, 2010 (UTC) I've contacted Henson/Decode a few hours about that, to see if it's still in production. -- Zanimum 16:18, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Episodes These websites claims that there will be 26 half hour episodes, do you think its just misquoted? http://www.playthings.com/article/CA6646264.html http://www.worldscreen.com/articles/display/20291 http://www.muppetnewsflash.com/2009/03/doozers-get-fraggle-rock-spin-off.html -- User:Warrick 17:28, March 24, 2009 ::I don't know where those articles got their information so I can't say if information is misquoted, but wouldn't 52 11-minute episodes be 26 half-hour broadcast episodes? Dinosaur Train announced a very similar deal (some press releases say 52 11-minute segments and some say 26 half-hour episodes). -- Brad D. (talk) 21:52, 24 March 2009 (UTC) :::Yeah, it's common, especially for international markets, to have flexible packaging (dating all the way back to the Magoo TV cartoons in the 60s), so networks or stations (if it's syndicated) and so on can choose whichever fits their needs. If they were to wind up on Sprout, for example, they've been more inclined to use 11 minute or shorter segments. So it's not a misquote, and since it hasn't been completed yet anyway, it doesn't matter. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 00:09, 25 March 2009 (UTC)